amu domination
by enferciel
Summary: In which Tadase fantasizes and ends up giving birth to a new extremely inappropriate chara; - tadamu. reposted.
**amu domination**

 _("for he is a king,  
and the king shall takeover the world  
and therefore he should take her over,  
for she is his world")_

* * *

Tadase is known for his gentleman-ness and of course, his handsomeness. But not much—and almost nobody _, really_ —know his _secret desire_ to be carefree and naughty toward Amu, like Ikuto _had_ been acting around her and boy, he makes it seem so _easy_.

Yes, they've been dating for a while. He confessed and she accepted, admitting that she has been liking him for a long long time ever since fifth grade which he already know of but hearing it again sounds nice. I _love yous_ are exchanged and he kissed her on the cheek, not lips, because it was much too early for that but secretly, he wants to do it and claim her as _his and only his_. Oh, how he wishes he could but _no_ , his politeness keeps getting in the way and he could only fulfill his desire with the sick fantasies of him and Amu.

So he was not surprised to find a _shugo tama_ when he woke up one morning.

Not surprised but _ashamed_ to even tell the guardians about his new shugo tama or its whereabouts.

* * *

 **X**

* * *

His new shugo tama hatches when he is at school, in the classroom no less when Nikaidou is teaching them math about variable X and Y or some sorts. He is utterly speechless and Kiseki is freaking out near him. How did he find out is still a mystery—chara's sixth sense is what Kiseki told him.

Whereas Amu, she is baffled. She looks between Tadase and Kiseki, wondering why Kiseki is screaming so loud and she accidentally yells Kiseki's name and all students but Tadase turn to look at Amu in confusion.

Tadase uses the chance to get away from the class, saying he needs to use the bathroom and flee immediately without looking, bringing his school bag along with him but nobody questions him regarding the case.

In the toilet bathroom, he opens his bag nervously and a shugo chara comes flying out and this time, oh the _horror_ , the shugo tama's hair is freaking blue like Ikuto's with a _seme_ look in shoujou animes. In addition to that, the shugo chara's wearing nothing for the upperside of his body. Oh, he _did not_ just hope this.

"Name's _Negai_." He introduces himself with a kinda _husky_ voice. "Nice to meet'cha."

Tadase could only muster a nervous laugh, "Eh, nice to meet you too." He is shocked but he must keep his calm nature and _politeness_ , always.

Kiseki screams and bangs on the other side of the bathroom door but neither of them move from their spots, too bewildered and overwhelmed by almost _everything_.

.

* * *

Okay, so first thing's first. Tadase needs to hide his oh so _seme-ish_ shugo chara or _Negai_ , he prefers to be called. Kiseki shakes his head, saying that—Tadase will quote him directly here—"A good leader has to tell his people everything and should not keep his secrets from the people who have been very loyal." But mind you, his pride is at STAKE!

"What would you do if other shugo charas sense him?" Kiseki asks which makes the already tense atmosphere tenth times worse. But Kiseki's right, what would he do if guardians know, let alone Amu? It would break their relationship for sure.

"I don't know." Tadase looks down at his feet, rubbing his temple from the headache of thinking so hard.

Negai looks up to face them, a look of hurt written all over his face which to be honest, still look _seme-ish_ too. "You're planning to keep me hidden? Are you ashamed or something?"

 _Obviously_ , he thinks, but did not say that out loud. Instead he says, "Absolutely not, but err.." he glances at Kiseki for help who has his arms thrown over his chest and nose raised high in arrogance. "Okay, I'm ashamed. I mean, what would they say if they know my desire?!"

Kiseki blinks at Tadase's sudden outbrust. What is he talking about—and what desire?

"You mean your fantasies about you and Amu doing stuff—Amu's helpless face and you giving no mercy to her and—"

"Stop it!"

"—That's where I'm born from."

Kiseki, at this point, has turned frustrated of not knowing what they're talking about. "What fantasies?"

Negai smirks, "Fantasies of him and Amu. That's why I'm born."

Kiseki throws Tadase a dirty look, "I can't believe you didn't tell me that." he adds another comment that is just as worse as the first one. "Oh I wonder how you look like if you do chara transformation with Negai."

Tadase hide his burning face in his palms, shoulders sagging down even more. "Shut up already."

 **. . .**

After dealing with his two troublesome shugo charas, they agreed to keep him hidden from the guardians. Tadase heaves a relieved sigh. Finally he could relax and perhaps hang out with Amu later but.. unfortunately, the trouble doesn't stop there.

Amu is waiting him outside the male's bathroom section, surprisingly enough. She smiles sweetly upon seeing him, hand raised in a greeting gesture.

"Tadase-kun!"

"Amu-chan." He smiles back just as sweetly, any of his stress from the previous trouble is gone completely. "Why are you here?"

"Well, I'm just—" Her face changes colour slowly, hues of pink spreading across her cheek like a wildfire and then the weird thing happens. He steps forward without realising it, hand reaching out to brush his hand against her soft cheek and in one swift movement, he presses his lips against hers. Slowly at first but it turns wild after Amu gives no disagreement.

Amu then pushes him off which catches him off guard. "..Um, are you okay?"

He could only stare at her lips—this time it seems oddly more pink and l _uscious_. The tingling sensation hasn't disappeared yet and his mind is reeling from the lack of oxygen.

"Tadase-kun?"

Snapping out of his thoughts, he manages to focus back on Amu and not anywhere else like there or here or her pink lips and her—he seriously need to sort this out. "Yes?"

"Are you okay?"

He could only nod numbly, wondering what just happened and how did it happen. His body felt like it has a mind of its own because he didn't make that movement. He is sure of it. And anyway, there's a much more complicated matter to solve. He just kissed Amu on the lips! What should he says?

Regaining his senses, he quickly straighten his back and attempt to apologize to her, "I'm so sorry about earlier—I-i don't even know what I'm doing! I'm so sorry, Amu!" He exclams in one breathe and bows down at her for a few times.

"It's fine, Tadase-kun. We're dating right? I'm kind of surprised though.. It's so out of character for you to do so.." Amu explained, chuckling softly. She looks genuinely fine with it—he is so blessed to have an understanding girlfriend like Amu. Oh and the light pink shades on her cheeks doesn't go unnoticed by him. So she is just as embarrassed as him, that's good to see.

There, the same feeling of wanting to pounce on Amu resurfaces. He steps backwards, back bumping against the hard wooden door to hold his sudden lust. What is this feeling, seriously? Is this what you would call a puberty or some weird stage teenagers have to go through? Through the restraining, however, he tries to find a solution for this problem, recalling events that happened today. _A mind of its own.. you're so out of character today... sudden weird urge.._ that's it!

That must be it.

He disappears into the bathroom once again without saying anything to Amu.

Stupid _chara change._

 **. . .**

Okay.

He can't keep hiding Negai from them forever.

He can't avoid Amu forever.

He can't skip student council meeting forever.

He wants to kill Negai.

The side effects of having Negai are so many he'd lost count – first, he is literally scared of amu, traumatic even and he avoids her like some weird plague. Second, he keeps on skipping this meeting they do regularly on purpose – because that shit thing is following him around, whispering some weird pervert remarks about Amu in this mammals-about-to-mate voice – and the worst of all is that he has random boner through the day with no reason at all. He thinks he wil go crazy if this crazy thing keeps going on.

Whenever he spots Amu in the hallway or sees Amu running to him, he changes direction with a little guilty feeling upon seeing Amu's sad face but he decides, it's for the better after all. It's better than him losing control and ends up tainting her. What a bad boyfriend he is, with his wrong thoughts and all. He figures it's all his fault Negai is born. What can he says though? Puberty hits and boys will be boys. Bursting with hormones and all.

"Secretly, you wanna fuck her." Negai mumbles between his thoughts.

"Shut up."

"It's been one week already. Stop running away from this harsh reality." Negai flex his muscles, smirking at his own reflection.

"i'm not running away. I'm keeping it down." Tadase mutters through his gritted teeth, seething silently.

"You know what? Just be honest with her. Who knows, she might wants it as well and you can finally _feel_ her."

Shivers run down his spine.

"Goddamn it, Negai."

* * *

Another week has passed.

Excuses, excuses, excuses. It's all he can say to his friends these past days. And with his sexual tension building up, especially with him not seeing Amu at all, he begins to think it's a _terrible_ idea.

The only connection Tadase has with Amu is through texting which isn't much at all. Amu keeps asking if something's wrong or is everything alright and then she asks him whether he is trying to break up with her or something which makes Tadase goes queasy because that's just not _it_.

It's just this weird shugo chara hanging around him.

Not that he can tell her.

So he laughs it off and says he is just having family problem, don't worry, he'd said which causes her to be saddened by the fact that he won't share his problem with her. He's terribly confused.

The next day, he sees Amu talking with Ikuto in this too friendly manner or should he say, _flirting_. He doesn't like the idea very much instead, the sight puts him on the edge. Usually, at times like this, he would keep his jealousy to himself, but just, not this _time._

Not this _effing_ _time_.

For instance, will that stupid boy Ikuto likes it if he flirts with his girlfriend in front of him? He thinks not. Sure, he is not the one who resorts to violence but, this is i _ntolerable_.

Before he knows it, he is standing in front of them. Shaking with anger, he narrowed his eyes at them before focusing his eyes solely on the blue-haired dude. Tch, girlfriend thief.

"Hey, easy there – "

Tadase throws a punch across his face.

Again.

One more time.

He collapses to the ground, clutching his stomach.

 _Huh_ , he never thought Ikuto could be this weak.

Tadase inhales, desperately trying to catch his breathe. He isn't thinking at all, there is just no time. Everything is a blur around him as he tries to adjust his vision. His fist seems to be throbbing from the pain, it's just –

"Tadase!"

He turns to the source of the voice, to none other than his sweet Amu. And suddenly, upon seeing her heart-shaped face and her worried face, he remembers the purpose of punching the life out of that shit-face.

He grips her wrist and pulls her to a more secluded area – this shaded area under this big tree – and is about to give her the lecture of her life about Ikuto and whatnots.

He clears his throat and lift his head to face her – not knowing this is the biggest, hugest mistake he is about to make in his fundamental history of his relationship with Amu.

Her eyes, they are too alluring not to drawn into. And her confused face! It's practically begging him to do The Unmentionable. Oh and the horror on his face as he senses this weird tingling sensation in his lower abdomen –

Amu screams.

At last, he realises he has been groping Amu's boobs.

 **.**

 **.**

"Dude, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, Nagihiko, nothing."

"Well, you've been avoiding us for weeks and all you can say is nothing?! Are you – "

"I gotta go, I'm so so sorry!"

What the heck had he done? Has he gone mad? He groped her boobs for god's sake – well, in all honesty, it feels good and comfy and all – and ran off without offering any explanation other than a hushed _sorry_. Heck, he'd be surprised if she still wants to talk to him.

He ruffles his hair as he looks at his own reflection. He is so screwed. It's all his shugo tama faults – why can't he control his chara changes? At this rate he's going on, he is probably going to get arrested at sixteen.

He sighs one last time before walking out of male bathroom and surprise oh, surprise, none other than his cute little girlfriend has been waiting outside.

"Hey Tadase-kun." She fidgets. "I don't know what's going on but you've been distant lately uh.." laughing nervously, she takes a step forward to him.

"So um, let me know if I can help." She finishes, looking at him expectantly.

Cold sweats begin to form on his forehead under her stare. His vision stars to fray on the edges, making her face somewhat more... what is it? He shakes his head to clear his head.

No no no _no_.

The first word that passes through his head is _erotic_.

And you know for a fact that it's extremely difficult to unthink a thought once you've thought it.

His hand reaches out to her hand on its own–

"Tadase?"

He forces his hand to fall onto his side. No, he won't. This time he won't.

"I'm so sorry." Is what he utters before running away from her, once again.

"You need to be honest with her, y'know." Is the first thing he says when he steps into his room. Negai sits on the top of his desk, watching... porn with his laptop which is to be expected. He is not that surprised.

"No." He replies.

"Well." Then Negai continues to ignore him, watching the screen with deep concentration.

Tadase saunters over his table in the middle of his room and starts unpacking his schoolbook. Getting ready to do some homework the teacher has assigned him. And that's when he realises something is terrbily wrong with...

Tadase squints his eyes at his laptop screen.

And it hits him.

The girl is Ran, Amu's shugo chara.

"I think something is terribly wrong with you."

"The same goes with you."

Neither of them talks again for the rest of evening and the room is silent except, not quite with the voice going _ah uh oh_ and shit, he just can't think.

Tadase may seems really comfortable ignoring his friends, especially Amu but sometimes he misses her so much it becomes unbearable. And the looks of hurt don't go unnoticed by him either.

But he _just_ **can't**.

.

"Seriously, why don't you just sleep with her? It's just simple as that."

"I respect her."

Tadase clenches his fist.

Negai shoots him a look.

.

.

It catches him by surprise seeing his friends in his room when he got home. Amu sits on the edge of his along with Rima, Nagihiko while Kukai stands beside them. And Negai.. wait.. none of them turn to look at him...

And their eyes are centered around..

That tiny little shit.

"Um guys.." He manages a little greeting.

All heads turn to look at him.

"You could've just told us."

Tadase scratches the back of his head bashfully, looking to the side.

"it's normal, ya'know."

"But your urge is too much." Kukai pipes up.

Amu hits him in the face while Kukai wince in return. Tadase turns back to look at them and finally, after such a long time, their eyes meet.

Silence.

And in silence, Tadase finds himself not brimming with desires as he usually does. Maybe there is just more.. _something more_ between them – more than those sexual urges could ever be. There is just some sort of agreement in silence between them.

"Maybe you two need some time alone together."

Before Tadase even so much as opens his mouth, they're gone. Except Amu, that is left sitting in daze. Amu looks somewhere between confused and eager, and then she just smiles which is the most _holy_ thing he's ever seen in these past three weeks. Well, sorry if this is too cliche but honestly, it had been a complete and utter hell lately.

"Um so.."

"So.."

Amu pats the space next to her. Tadase stares for a few minutes before walking over hesitantly.

"Amu.."

"Don't bother."

"I'msosorryIjustlikeyousomuch." He says all in one breathe, panting afterwards.

Amu stares.

And then she laughs. A breathy laugh, all sweet and happy. Her stomach cluched and one hand covering her mouth in all sort of girlie way. Tadase is baffled.

"You know," she blushes a little. "I like you too."

And Tadase is reminded once again that the very person next to her is a girl and girl equals boobs and that magical _thing_ down there and he thinks his crotch might be high.

Boys will be boys after all.

And he's not sure how he ended up in that position or seriously, whatever but they are and they are staring intensely at each other and somehow they ended up kissing, gnashing against each other like no tomorrow.

And Amu is looking really bashful and embarassed and everything he likes combined in one while pinning her against his bed – again, he is not sure _how_.

"Darling." He licks his lips with extra seductiveness. "I have been waiting too long."

Amu yelps and blushes even deeper.

That must be his chara change talking.

And like what the hell, he has a freaking chara transformation right there and then and guess what? His chara transformation outfit is nothing but his _skin_.

Amu freaking screams.

* * *

 **E n d**

 **a/n** well i know that people don't like tadamu much but.. just.. yeah. Sorry for any grammar mistake. Gah, i'm just so sleepy ashdjdkas/ good night and enjoy. Dedicated to my friend, **writelsic**

 **REPOSTED (4/8/16)**


End file.
